


Dismissed

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Dismissed

Severus listened tiredly to Flitwick's suggestions about improving the wards around the castle, Hooch's plans to increase the size of the Quidditch stadium, Hagrid's desire for a larger paddock for the Threstral herd and wondered why he'd thought being Headmaster was going to be less tedious than teaching had been.

A tap at the window brought everyone's attention to Severus's owl, Janus. Letting the bird in, he took the scroll that was tied to its leg. Janus flew up and perched next to the Sorting Hat. 

_Severus,_

_I am waiting for you on the hearth rug, wearing your favourite ensemble._

Naked then, Severus thought to himself before continuing to read.

_There are strawberries and chocolate, chilled champagne, and a very tight arse waiting to be fucked...hard._

_Come home soon,  
Harry_

"Is everything all right, Severus?" McGonagall's voice cut through his thoughts and brought him back to the staff meeting.

"Nothing I can't handle." Severus gathered the stack of parchment from his desk and turned to see the other professors staring at him. "You are dismissed."

One by one they filed out of his office until only McGonagall was left. Looking up, he saw her smirking at him.

"What?" Severus said irritably thinking about Harry naked by the fire, stroking himself, sipping champagne, feeding Severus strawberries, licking chocolate from his chest.

"Give Harry my best," she said before shutting the door behind her. 

"I'll give Harry _my_ best," Severus murmured to himself as he grabbed a handful of Floo powder.


End file.
